Estrellas
by luna-sj
Summary: Mini-Camus y Mini-Milo tienen un mini-problema.


**N/A: **¿Qué puedo decir? Quería hacer una pequeña comedia para cerrar el año con broche de oro, pero a las cinco páginas empecé a divagar y terminé haciendo un drama xD. Si, suena tonto, pero así a veces pasa. En fin. Con todo, espero que disfruten la lectura. Pero antes…

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo! **

(Caen las serpentinas y los globos)

**¡Que el 2012 les traiga felicidad y prosperidad! **

Y no se olviden de pedir como uno de sus deseos que la profecía Maya no se cumpla :/

En fin, pásenla bonito y bailen mucho para quemar todas las calorías que adquirieron en Navidad xD..

.

.

**Estrellas**

**Por Luna-sj**

La noche caía sobre el imponente Santuario mientras un par de sombras reptaban las escaleras entre Libra y Escorpio. Una de ellas contundente y estilizada, la otra sutil y pequeña.

Giuseppe de Acuario y el pequeño Camus, su flamante aprendiz. Ambos de regreso de Rodorio después de haber visitado a un artesano amigo del primero. Subían en silencio, pero muy alertas de todo cuanto acontecía a su alrededor, incluso del grillo que se preparaba para su concierto nocturno bajo una roca próxima.

Por eso, al llegar a Escorpio, ambos pararon en seco al percibir que algo no andaba del todo bien entre sus paredes. Giuseppe, italiano desconfiado, con una mirada le indicó a su aprendiz que contuviera la respiración mientras rastreaba con su cosmos lo que sea que estuviera perturbando la atmosfera sagrada del recinto.

Al no poder definir exactamente lo que era, decidió que deberían avanzar con mucha prudencia. Se aseguró de sostener el hombro del pequeño y dio el primer paso hacia el interior. Camus lo siguió cuidando de no perder su contacto en medio de la oscuridad y aguzó todos sus sentidos para prevenir cualquier ataque traicionero.

Ya llevaban medio salón de batallas avanzado cuando el ruido de unos objetos chocando contra el piso les hizo detenerse en el acto. Giuseppe hizo retroceder a Camus un paso y se puso en posición de ataque mirando el lugar de donde había provenido el ruido.

Nada.

Gruñó.

—¿Acaso…?

Había terminado de pronunciar la palabra cuando el eco de unas voces retumbó en el salón. Ambos giraron sobre sus talones y lograron distinguir al fondo de uno de los pasadizos un resplandor de luz amarilla.

—Maestro…

—Quédate quieto, Camus.

A la luz amarilla le siguió unos gritillos y unas… ¿risas? Giuseppe abandonó su posición ofensiva y frunció el ceño. Las risas y gritos se multiplicaron y la luz se hizo cada vez más intensa hasta que al fin inundó el salón y en escena aparecieron un par de muchachas en paños menores y detrás de ellas, sosteniendo una antorcha, un hombre completamente desnudo.

—¡Oh no, señor Kratos, no! —gritaba una de las muchachas entre risas.

—¡Usted es malo, malo, malo! —gritaba la otra saltando cual gacela.

—¡Cómo qué no, preciosa, si te va a gustar! —trataba de atraparlas el hombre—. ¡Y tú, dulzura, ya sabrás qué es ser malo cuando te…!

—¡Kratos de Escorpio! —hizo temblar las paredes Giuseppe—. ¿Qué crees que haces?

Fue suficiente para que el estrafalario e impúdico trío detuviera su loca carrera y cayera en cuenta que tenía público. Las muchachas dejaron de reír y empalidecieron tratando en vano de tapar sus partes desnudas, infinitamente avergonzadas. Kratos en cambio no intentó ocultar su imponente erección y por el contrario se alzó en toda su estatura, desafiante.

—¿Qué qué hago? —torció la boca—. Follo, ¿no ves? O al menos estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando interrumpiste.

—Por una vez en tu vida, modera tu vocabulario. ¿No ves que hay un niño presente aquí?

—¿Mm? —Kratos adelantó la antorcha y dio con Camus—. ¡Ah, pero si es el francesito!

—¡No le digas así maldita sea!

—¿Por qué o qué? Es un francesito, ¿o no?

—Es mi discípulo y un futuro santo de Atena.

—Bah. Es un extranjero… Igual que tú.

—¿Qué tratas de insinuar, idiota?

Kratos hizo una mueca que pasó por sonrisa, una arrogante y que reducía a su interlocutor a un nivel de insecto.

—¿Insinuar? Hasta la misma palabra suena marica.

—¡Bastardo!

—¿Ahora quién no está moderando su vocabulario?

—Maldito, idiota. Ojala y te pudras en el infierno… ¡Vámonos, Camus!

El niño se sobresaltó al oír su nombre, había estado ocupado preguntándose si el tamaño del falo que tenía al frente podía considerarse normal dentro de los estándares de la anatomía humana.

—No te preocupes, enano —le habló Kratos—. Si comes toda tu comida y haces mucho ejercicio, lo tendrás igual de grande.

Giuseppe casi se cae de espaldas.

—Sólo asegúrate de darle un buen uso. Metas donde lo metas, todos deben enterarse que estas follando por los gritos de tu acompañante… Si quieres cualquier día de estos te cuento las formas para…

—¡Una palabra más y te congelo la verga, Kratos! —reaccionó Giuseppe—. ¡Te prohíbo que le dirijas la palabra a mi discípulo, ¿me has entendido! ¡Te lo prohíbo! ¡Andando, Camus!

El pequeño se adelantó hacia la salida corriendo a todo lo que le dio sus pies. Una vez fuera respiró el aire fresco nocturno y esperó que su maestro le diera alcance para continuar hacia Acuario. No habían subido ni tres escalones cuando un bulto al lado de las escaleras, un par de metros más adelante, les llamó la atención. Contrariados y ya bastante afectados por lo ocurrido en Escorpio, aceleraron sus pasos. Al matar la distancia se dieron cuenta que el bulto no era otra cosa que un niño sentado al borde del camino.

Camus lo reconoció de inmediato. Era Milo, el aprendiz de Escorpio.

—¿Qué haces aquí, pequeño? —le preguntó Giuseppe en cuanto estuvieron frente a él.

—Buenas noches, señor —saludó Milo—. Mi maestro me pidió que espere aquí mientras resuelve sus asuntos con las doncellas.

—¿Asuntos? —Giuseppe quería saber qué le decía Kratos a ese pobre niño.

—Sí… Los de penes y vaginas.

¡Oh, por Atena!

—¡Ese animal…! Inconsciente, sinvergüenza, degenerado… ¡Ah!, si tan sólo… Bueno, qué más da. ¿Estás aquí desde hace mucho, pequeño?

—Casi una hora, señor.

—Y supongo que todavía no has cenado.

—Bueno, no en realidad. Pero no hay problema, seguro que mi maestro ya no tarda mucho.

—No lo creo, hijo. Tiene para un par de horas más.

—¿En serio? —el niño abrió enormes sus ojos y casi enseguida se desinfló—. Diablos, y yo que me muero de hambre.

Giuseppe no pudo evitar sentir cierta lastima al ver esa expresión de desilusión.

—Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros —ofreció.

—¿Puedo? —Milo se incorporó de golpe.

—Sí, claro. ¿Verdad, Camus?

Camus pestañeó un par de veces, miró a su maestro y luego al otro niño que lo miraba como si tuviera la llave a una dimensión fantástica. Lo cierto era que apenas se conocían y hasta ese momento no habían cruzado palabra, pero Milo daba la impresión de lograr causar interés hasta a una piedra por su aptitud espontanea y jovial, muy distinta a la suya, que era callada y prudente.

—Si a usted bueno, maestro, a yo también,

Milo alzó una ceja sin entender el mensaje. Ya había oído que el nuevo aprendiz no hablaba bien el griego, pero nadie le había comentado sobre su extraño acento. Debió mirar a Giuseppe para confirmar que la propuesta seguía en pie.

—Eso es un sí —asintió éste—. En marcha entonces.

Se adelantó y Camus lo siguió. Milo miró la salida de Escorpio antes de ir tras ellos. Subieron las escaleras en silencio y al llegar a Acuario Giuseppe les pidió que se lavaran mientras él se quitaba la armadura y se ponía algo más cómodo. A diferencia de Escorpio, en la onceaba casa no había sirvientes de ningún tipo y todos los quehaceres domésticos lo realizaban sus habitantes, desde lavar hasta preparar los alimentos. A pesar de eso, y quizás por eso mismo, todo estaba muy limpio y ordenado. Milo lo comprobó de camino al cuarto de baño.

—¿Ustedes limpian todo? —preguntó.

Camus demoró en contestar.

—_Oui_.

—¿Mmh?

—S-sí.

—Ah… Mi maestro en cambio no hace nada… Dice que los trapos y platos son para las mujeres.

—Tu maestro ser _homme des cavernes_.

—¿Ah?

—Un salvaje-é.

—¿Un salvaje? —Milo tuvo problemas para entender, pero en cuanto lo hizo se sintió ofendido—. ¡Pues no, por supuesto que no! Mi maestro no es un salvaje. Es fuerte y sabe muchas cosas, y quiere que yo sea como él de grande y por eso me enseña a ser un verdadero hombre.

—Un salvaje-é.

—¡Qué no!

Empezaba a sentir frustración cuando la voz de Giuseppe llegó desde el pasillo.

—Si ya terminaron, vengan a ayudarme.

Camus se secó con la toalla.

—Las caras y las manos —le dijo acercándole la jabonera—, y con mucha _mousse_.

—¿Con mucha qué?

—Con mucha espume-é.

—¿Espuma? Si, si, si. Como sea.

Camus negó con la cabeza y desapareció bajo el lintel. Ya solo, Milo se dedicó a asearse sin dejar de refunfuñar. El resto de la velada Camus no le dirigió la palabra y Giuseppe tampoco habló mucho, al parecer en ese templo estaban acostumbrados al silencio, muy distinto a Escorpio donde las comidas eran una fiesta con las doncellas revoloteando con bandejas de asado y jarras de vino. Kratos desde la cabecera de la mesa mandaba como un rey mientras hablaba de sus antepasados tracianos, de la forma en que habían sido reclutados por Filipo II y luego llevados a la guerra por Alejandro Magno.

—El abuelo de mi abuelo de mi abuelo heredó el estandarte del Águila que se utilizó en Gaugamela.

—¿En serio, maestro?

—En serio.

—¿Y dónde está?

—¡Ah! Los putos nazis se lo robaron.

—Oh.

—Sí, pero ya estoy averiguando dónde lo tienen y cualquier día de estos voy, les pateo el culo y lo recupero.

—Si, patéeles, maestro. ¡Patéeles el culo y traiga de nuevo el escaparate!

—Estandarte, pequeña bestia, estandarte.

—Sí, eso.

Así eran las comidas en Escorpio, con música y bebida. En Acuario en cambio sólo los grillos daban cuenta de vida y la comida incluía más verduras y cereales de lo que Milo soportaba en toda una semana. Pero con todo, la pasó bien porque Camus, a pesar de ser un presumido, remilgoso y mal hablado, parecía un niño muy interesante.

—Si quieres yo puedo enseñarte a hablar bien, Camus —soltó de pronto, haciendo que maestro y aprendiz detengan su masticar—. Yo soy espartano y hablo muy bien el griego porque mi maestro me ha hecho leer a Jenofonte y a Aristóteles. Además, todos los días me hace recitar a Homero en el almuerzo y en la cena me hace oír las loas a Afrodita… De hecho, soy tan pero tan bueno con el griego que puedo decirte cinco sinónimos de cada palabra.

Terminó con tal sonrisa que hasta los grillos dejaron de cantar afuera.

—¿Y bien, qué dices? Si quiere, señor, a usted también le puedo enseñar.

Maestro y aprendiz se miraron sin saber qué responder.

—Gracias, hijo —medió Giuseppe—. Prometemos que lo consideraremos y te avisaremos si decidimos algo.

—De acuerdo —se metió la última cuchara a la boca y se puso de pie—. Mejor ya me voy. Gracias por la comida, estuvo muy rica a pesar de las verduras.

—De nada, hijo, gracias a ti por la compañía.

—Sí… —Milo esperó alguna señal de parte de Camus, pero como el niño mantuvo la mirada en su plato, decidió que mejor se iba—. Bueno, me voy. No es necesario que me acompañen, conozco la salida. Hasta luego.

Hizo una venia y dando media vuelta se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sólo cuando la cruzó Camus alzó la vista y divisó su melena azul desaparecer en la oscuridad del pasillo.

—Es un buen chico —habló Giuseppe—. Un poco engreído, pero bueno. El problema es su maestro. El degenerado de Kratos no tardara en echarlo a perder con su ejemplo… Lo mejor es que mantengas distancia, Camus… No quiero que tengas ningún tipo de contacto con el octavo templo.

—_Oui_, maestro.

—Mañana mismo hablare con Aioros para que se haga cargo del chico cuando Kratos este ocupado. Seguro que al pequeño Aioria le agradara tener un amigo con quien practicar en el Coliseo.

—_Oui_, maestro.

—Tú tendrás otros amigos… El discípulo del Patriarca por ejemplo, todos dicen que es un prodigio… O el venido de la India, me consta que es un enviado del Cielo… Acomodaremos tu horario para que puedas pasar tiempo con ellos.

—_Oui_.

Camus metió otro pedazo de zanahoria a su boca y por el rabillo del ojo miró la esquina por donde había desaparecido Milo.

**Un mes después… **

Había sido un día largo de entrenamiento y Milo estaba cansado, así que cuando oyó a su maestro ordenarle regresar a Escorpio agradeció a todos los dioses. Se sacudió la arena de la ropa y de un saltó se posicionó junto a Kratos. Iniciaron el penoso ascenso hacia Aries con el sol todavía quemándoles la piel y no se detuvieron hasta que atravesaron Cáncer.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Kratos al verlo jadeando—. No me digas que estas cansado.

—No, maestro.

—¿En serio? Porque sólo los maricas se cansan.

—Estoy bien, de verdad.

—Entonces andando.

Reanudaron el paso y al llegar a Leo Kratos volvió a despotricar.

—¡Carajo, Milo! —exclamó—. ¿Tienes que respirar como una mula?

—Lo siento, maestro.

—Nada que lo sientes. Me fastidias.

—Si quiere puede adelantarse.

—¿Y dejarte aquí para que haraganees? ¡Me crees imbécil!

—Él no, pero yo sí.

Semejante afirmación les hizo levantar _ipso facto_ la mirada y como ya lo habían anticipado, se toparon con la expresión gélida de Giuseppe.

—¿Otra vez torturando a tu discípulo, Kratos?

—¡Metete la lengua por el culo, Giuseppe!

Giuseppe negó con la cabeza.

—Tú y tu asquerosa boca. ¿Sera que todavía no entiendes dónde estás parado?

—Para mi gran desgracia, es obvio que no en tu cuello.

Giuseppe chasqueó la lengua.

—Eres un cerdo, ¿lo sabías?

—Y tú un hijo de puta.

—¡Maestro, ya tenerlo!

Una aguda voz cortó el aire haciendo que todos miraran escaleras arriba. Era Camus trayendo un libro. En cuanto lo vio, Giuseppe se volvió hacia Kratos y con mirada asesina le advirtió que midiera su vocabulario.

—¿Qué? ¿Te da miedo que el francesito aprenda a hablar como un hombre de verdad?

—Te lo advierto, Kratos.

Camus llegó hasta donde el grupo discutía y confundido miró la escena.

—Saluda al señor, Camus —le pidió Giuseppe.

—Buenas tardes.

Kratos se cruzó de brazos, divertido. Milo en cambio sonrió emocionado al ver de nuevo a Camus.

—¡Hola, Camus! ¿Cómo estás?

Camus miró a su maestro y dudó en contestar.

—Estoy bien, _merci_.

—¿Merci? No, soy Milo. Mi-lo. A propósito, ¿ya pensaste en lo de las clases?

—Eh…

—En realidad hemos conseguido un maestro del Templo Mayor —habló Giuseppe—. Pero gracias de todas maneras, pequeño.

—¿Maestro? ¿Gracias de todas maneras? —Kratos se mostró interesado—. ¿De qué están hablando?

—De nada que te importe —escupió Giuseppe.

—Lo que pasa, maestro, es que le ofrecí a Camus enseñarle griego.

—¿Griego? —Kratos frunció el ceño—. ¿Y se puede saber con autorización de quién?

—Kratos, por favor, no seas ridículo. Fue sólo un simple ofrecimiento.

—Ofrecimiento un carajo. Milo no hace nada a menos que yo lo autorice.

—Pero, maestro…

—¡Silencio! Por nada en el mundo te quiero en la casa de Acuario.

—Mejor piensa antes de hablar, Kratos.

—Todos los que viven allí son delicaditos como hembras.

—¡Qué has dicho, animal!

—¡Lo que oíste, bastardo!

De pronto los cosmos de ambos santos empezaron a arder y Milo y Camus temieron un enfrentamiento.

—¡Retráctate ahora mismo, Kratos!

—¡Oblígame si puedes!

—¿Kratos, Giuseppe, qué significa esto?

La voz sabia y pausada del patriarca se impuso sobre los gritos. Los santos se volvieron a ver y encontraron al Gran Pope acompañado de Saga y Aioros.

—Señor —Giuseppe bajó de inmediato su cosmos y se inclinó—. Nosotros sólo…

—Sólo intercambiábamos ideas, señor —completó Kratos con descaro—. Ya sabe, para no perder la costumbre.

—Kratos… —Shion frunció el ceño, pero casi de inmediato suavizó sus facciones al ver a los dos niños—. ¿Cómo están, pequeños?

—¡Bien, señor! —respondieron a coro ambos, sorprendiéndose.

Shion sonrió.

—Qué bueno… Mañana tendremos en el Templo Mayor una pequeña celebración por el cumpleaños del aprendiz de Tauro, ¿les gustaría venir?

—¡Sí!

—Me lo imaginé. ¿Qué dicen sus maestros?

Giuseppe y Kratos intercambiaron miradas. Ambos hubieran querido decir no, pero la mirada de Shion les hacía imposible ser sinceros.

—Por mi está bien, señor —aceptó el primero.

—Si no hay de otra… —masculló el segundo.

—Bueno, entonces los esperamos a las cuatro de la tarde. ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Sí!

Shion les dirigió una última sonrisa y retomó su camino escaleras abajo escoltado por Saga y Aioros.

Una vez que volvieron a quedarse solos, tanto el acuariano como el escorpión soltaron un par de bufidos.

—Y todo por tu culpa —acusó con desgano Giuseppe.

—Vete al infierno —escupió Kratos.

Al fin ambos decidieron que ya habían tendido suficiente por ese día y retomaron sus pasos, cada quien en dirección contraria.

—Vámonos, Camus, se nos hace tarde para tomar el té y leer a Rousseau.

—Andando, Milo, aun nos queda dos gallinas que degollar y tres capítulos de los Bacanales de Dionisio.

—Salvaje.

—Marica.

Mientras ambos santos se alejaban, los dos niños intercambiaron miradas y encogiéndose de hombros se sonrieron.

**Un año después… **

La arena del Coliseo hervía mientras los aprendices de Tauro y Leo quemaban su última posibilidad de salir victoriosos de la contienda en la que se veían enfrascados. Sus respectivos maestros los observaban desde las escalinatas y sufrían con cada uno de sus movimientos, leyendo sus inhalaciones, sus miradas, sus apenas perceptibles cosmos. Era como si la pelea la libraran ellos también.

En una jugada arriesgada, el escuálido Aioria se lanzó contra el robusto Aldebarán, intentando un zarpazo al hombro pero sólo consiguiendo un choque frontal. Toda su humanidad se estrelló contra el cuerpo de Aldebarán y salió despedido un par de metros.

—¡Fuera Aioria, gana Aldebarán! —gritó Saga, flamante portador de Géminis y nuevo Prefecto del Santuario.

—_¡__A maior coisa no mundo!_ —gritó Aldebarán, feliz.

—¡No es justo! —gritó a su vez Aioria—. ¡Alde hizo trampa!

—¿Trampa? ¿Yo?

—¡Sí, tú! —se incorporó Aioria y decidido se le acercó—. ¡Utilizaste tu panzota!

—¿Mi qué?

—¡Tu panza!

—Oh.

—Sí, y eso no está permitido. ¿Verdad, hermano?

Aioros, ocupado tratando de aguantar la risa, tosió un par de veces ante la mirada burlona de Saga.

—Bueno…

—Vamos, díselo… Sólo valen puños y patadas. ¡Panzas no!

—Eh… —Aioros de pronto no supo cómo afrontar la situación—. ¿Qué tal si dejamos que eso lo decida el Prefecto? Total, él hizo de árbitro.

—¿Yo? —Saga reaccionó muy tarde pues todos los ojos ya estaban sobre él. Aioros fue el de la mirada burlona esta vez—. Pues… la verdad… eso no está estipulado en ningún lado —intentó conservar su aire docto, pero las miradas se volvieron incrédulas—. Eh… Supongo que tendré que estudiar al respecto. En todo caso, podríamos declararlo un empate de momento.

Nadie pareció satisfecho con el resultado y los murmullos no tardaron en inundar las escalinatas. Saga dio un resoplido y pasó a llamar al siguiente par de oponentes.

—Es el turno de Mu y Milo.

Al oír el nombre de su discípulo, Kratos abrió los ojos perezoso y estiró una de sus piernas. La sombra que hasta ese momento le había servido de refugio se había retirado medio metro a la izquierda y el sol bronceaba más su ya bronceado cuerpo. Fastidiado, escupió el palillo que había mantenido en la comisura de su boca y dio un bostezo. Giró su grueso cuello e hizo tronar sus vertebras, estiró la otra pierna, volvió a bostezar y por fin tomó impulso para ponerse de pie.

—¡A la arena, Milo! —ordenó de un grito y todo el Coliseo cesó su cuchicheo. Más nadie contestó. Saga y Aioros se miraron— ¡Carajo, Milo, no hagas que yo mismo te aviente de una patada a la puta arena!

—Señor… —su escudero se acercó sumiso—. Me temo que el niño no está aquí.

—¿Cómo que no está? ¡Si vinimos juntos!

—Si —el pobre hombre ya no cabía en su cuerpo de tanto miedo—. Lo que pasa, señor, es que al parecer se fue mientras usted descansaba.

La expresión furibunda de Kratos cambió a una de total incomprensión.

—¿Se fue? ¿A dónde?

—Eh… Pues…

—¡Y tú lo permitiste!

—No, señor, no. El niño se fue sin que yo lo supiera.

—¡Por supuesto que se fue sin que lo supieras, jumento, a sus seis años te dobla en inteligencia! Maldita sea. Ahora tendré que ir a buscarlo.

—No, señor, por favor no. Yo iré por el pequeño…

—¿Tú? En verdad eres idiota. Si no pudiste evitar que se fuera, ¿crees que vas a poder encontrarlo?

El pobre hombre tragó saliva, sintiéndose al borde del llanto. Felizmente Aioros fue en su auxilio y con aire conciliador intentó calmar a Kratos.

—Está bien, Kratos, podemos pasar al siguiente par de oponentes en lo que regresa Milo. Seguro que ya no tarda, quizá hasta este de camino aquí.

Kratos se pasó la lengua por los labios y sonrió.

—¿En verdad crees eso?

—Eh… —algo en esa sonrisa no le gustó a Aioros—. Si. Es decir, es un niño, no puede andar muy lejos… Quizá sólo… —tragó saliva.

Kratos torció su sonrisa.

—Tienes suerte de ser griego —le dijo, y de una sola zancada lo dejó atrás—. Mocoso.

El Coliseo entero dejó de respirar en lo que cruzó la arena y, cuando llegó a las escalinatas, soldados y aprendices se apiñaron para abrirle paso hasta el palco de honor, donde Giuseppe espantaba el calor expandiendo su cosmos helado.

—¿Dónde está? —la pregunta le tomó desprevenido.

—¿Dónde está quién?

—Tu discípulo. ¿Dónde está?

—Yo que sé, sentado por aquí… —miró a su alrededor y al no ver a Camus por ningún lado frunció el ceño—. ¿Pero dónde…?

—Otro idiota.

—¡Qué has dicho, imbécil!

—Mi discípulo no está y el tuyo tampoco. ¿No se te ocurre nada?

Giuseppe apretó los labios. Le dio una última mirada al lugar y se puso de pie agitando su capa blanca. Pasó junto a su compañero y empezó a descender por los escalones.

—¡Acaso no dije que no los quería juntos! —le gritó Kratos, haciéndole voltear.

—¿Pretendes echarme la culpa?

—¡Es tu discípulo!

—¡Y el tuyo también!

—Pero es él quien lo busca.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Y si es al revés? ¡Por Atena, Kratos, son niños!

—¡No quiero verlos juntos!

—¡Yo tampoco!

Hasta las aves dejaron de cantar en el bosque. El Coliseo entero contenía la respiración y Saga y Aioros intercambiaban miradas. Al fin Saga dio un paso hacia los furibundos hombres y con su recién adquirida autoridad les habló.

—Kratos, Giuseppe, no necesitan gritar. Los niños no deben andar muy lejos y en todo caso no veo el inconveniente de que estén juntos. Tienen las misma edad y se agradan, y porque ustedes se odien no quiere decir que ellos deban vivir separados.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando, Saga.

—Claro que lo sé, Kratos… Es ridículo lo que hacen.

—¿Perdón? —Giuseppe se sintió ofendido.

—Giuseppe, disculpa, pero es la verdad. Ustedes simplemente no pueden traspasar sus diferencias a sus discípulos… Ellos deben aprender a elegir…

—¡Estupideces! ¡Milo hará lo que yo le diga aunque eso le cueste la vida!

Saga tomó aire y le pidió paciencia a Atena.

—Giuseppe, por favor, dime que tú no crees lo mismo.

—Lo siento, Saga, pero considero que todo lo que tiene que ver con Escorpio es una mala influencia para Camus.

—¿Mala influencia? ¡Mala influencia es lo que te voy a dar si vuelves a referirte a mi templo de ese modo!

—Puedes enojarte todo lo que quieras, Kratos, pero es verdad. El octavo templo es un bacanal desde que tú lo habitas.

—¡Maldito seas! —una aguja escarlata pasó rozando el hombro del acuariano y éste no tardó en devolver el ataque lanzando unas cuchillas de hielo.

El desorden se expandió con todos intentado salvar sus vidas. En medio de la confusión Aioros buscó a su hermano para sacarlo de allí, pero por más que miró a todos lados no logró verlo. Desesperado, le lanzó una señal de cosmos a Saga y éste respondió haciendo explotar el suyo. El resultado fue que todos, excepto los santos dorados, se petrificaron en su lugar gracias a las ondas de energía que afectaron los sistemas nerviosos.

—¡Giuseppe, Kratos, como Prefecto del Santuario les exijo que paren ahora mismo su pelea!

—¿Qué si no? —ladró Kratos.

—Les quitare la custodia de sus aprendices.

—¡No puedes hacer eso!

—Puedo. Shion me concedió esa y otras potestades.

—¡Mocoso estúpido…!

—Y mejor empieza a medir tus palabras porque yo no soy tan contemplativo como Arles.

Kratos lo fulminó con la mirada pero tuvo que morderse la lengua. Giuseppe se mantuvo quieto en su lugar, desbordado por lo que acababa de oír: ¿de verdad Saga tenían tanto poder? ¿Cuándo, cómo, por qué…?

—¡Señor, Giuseppe! —sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el llamado desesperado de su escudero.

—¿Qué sucede, Kall?

—Es el niño Camus… Está… Está…

—¡Escupe ya, inútil! —le gritó Kratos.

—¡Está en Cabo Sunion!… Herido, en el mar, las olas, las rocas… ¡Lo necesita, señor!

Giuseppe tardó en descifrar la noticia y fue Kratos el que se envolvió en cosmos y salió disparado del lugar. Saga y Aioros lo siguieron y solo al final el acuariano reaccionó, envolviéndose en su cosmos e impulsándose fuera del Coliseo.

.

.

Por más que intentaba, el agua no dejaba de entrar a su boca, a sus oídos, a sus huesos, mojándole hasta el alma. Trataba de patalear para mantenerse a flote, pero cuanto más esfuerzo hacía, más las olas lo empujaban contra la roca. Sobre su cabeza lograba distinguir el cielo azul pero frente a él el horizonte era gris y espumoso. Su mano izquierda flotaba a un lado y la derecha se aferraba a la superficie resbaladiza. No quería rendirse, pero con cada embiste una mancha roja se extendía a su alrededor y el dolor que le seguía le hacía pensar en lo imposible de salir vivo de allí.

—¡Camus! —oyó su nombre y fue como si una mano lo alzara del agua—. ¡Aguanta un poco más, ya casi estoy allí!

—¡No, Milo, no vengas!

—¡Pero me necesitas!

—¡Estoy bien!

—¡Camus!

—¡Sólo quédate donde estas, ya no tardan en venir por nosotros!

Esperó y por encima de la espuma oyó un gimoteo que le dolió más que la herida de su brazo. Milo estaba llorando una roca más arriba, asustado y seguro sintiéndose culpable de que estuvieran metidos en ese lio. Siempre era así, aunque la culpa fuera de ambos, él siempre cargaba con todo.

—¡De acuerdo, ven!

Después de entrar al agua, llamarlo quizá era lo más estúpido que había hecho en toda la mañana, pero a esas alturas ya nada importaba. Dejó de patalear y por encima de la espuma vio un bulto dar vuelcos hacia su roca hasta estrellarse contra su cuerpo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Milo, tragando agua en el proceso.

—Sólo agárrate fuerte… No, de allí no, de aquí.

Forcejearon para ganarle espacio al agua y conseguir una mejor posición para recibir las olas, pero todo fue inútil pues con cada embestida sus pequeños cuerpos eran aplastados contra la roca. Milo se esforzaba para mirar por encima de la espuma, pero el agua salada le había nublado los ojos y todo lo que podía distinguir era una mancha roja y el sonido atronador del mar estallando contra el acantilado. Sentía la respiración de Camus en el hueco del cuello, sus pies pataleando entre los suyos, sus brazos y cabello, pero no podía verlo. Morirían, estaba seguro que morirían, pero por más que intentaba no encontraba fuerzas para luchar. Lo único que quedaba era esperar y pedir que no fuera muy doloroso.

—Camus…

—No hables, Milo.

—Sólo quiero decirte que no me importa morir aquí.

—Milo…

—Somos hermanos y si volviera a nacer me gustaría conocerte de nuevo.

—Ni moriremos ni volveremos a nacer… Sólo… sólo aférrate a mí.

Una ola más grande que las anteriores los golpeó en el preciso momento en que se abrazaron, hundiéndolos varios metros. En medio del agua, sus cuerpos dejaron de pesar y una paz intensa los apresó, sujetándoles de tal modo que les impidió pensar. Alrededor todo se oscureció y lo último que sintieron fue el contacto de la mano del otro.

.

—Mocoso estúpido —masculló Kratos viendo como la ola se tragaba a los niños. Pasó la lengua por toda su dentadura superior y reuniendo saliva la escupió con desprecio. Se sopló los flequillos negros y tomando impulso se lanzó acantilado abajo. El aire pasó silbando por sus costados y cuando el choque se hizo inminente, una maza de energía se formó alrededor de su puño derecho y un resplandor dorado lo rodeó. Al contacto con el agua ésta se abrió como si una gran bomba hubiera explotado bajo la roca, dejando al descubierto metros y metros de suelo oceánico.

Kratos, con una rodilla hincada sobre la arena y su puño derecho enterrado hasta el codo, levantó los ojos hacia el horizonte troyano y sonrió.

—Alguien debería avisarles que un tsunami está a punto de sepultarlos.

.

—¡Por un demonio…! —Saga vació todo el aire de sus pulmones al ver como la gran masa de agua que hasta sólo unos segundos golpeaba el acantilado, ahora regresaba con la fuerza de un tifón hacia la costa contraria—. ¡Aioros!

El santo de Sagitario tardó en responderle al no poder salir de su asombro.

—¡Aioros!

—Si… ¡Vamos!

Ambos jóvenes tomaron impulso y convertidos en dos esferas de luz cegadora desaparecieron en el horizonte azul.

.

—Ma- Maldita sea —tembló Giuseppe, parado al filo del acantilado, viendo las dos esferas de luz desaparecer. Abajo Kratos agitaba su capa mientras caminaba hacia los dos pequeños bultos que yacían sobre la arena abrazados.

.

—Debería hacer esto más seguido para tener a los gilipollas ésos ocupados —sonrió maliciosamente Kratos con la imagen de Saga y Aioros contendiendo una masa gigante de agua—. Quién sabe y terminan sirviendo para algo sus inútiles traseros.

Se detuvo y pasándose la lengua por los labios miró los dos pequeños bultos frente a él.

—Con que estas tenemos —frunció el ceño y su mirada se tornó asesina.

Iba a dar un paso más, pero la fuerza de un aterrizaje le hizo retroceder.

—Pedazo de… ¡Qué mierda crees que haces! —gritó.

—Eso es lo que yo te pregunto, Kratos —lo fulminó Giuseppe—. ¡Qué mierda crees que haces!

—¡De qué hablas!

—Toda esa agua… ¡Dónde crees que terminará!

—¿Donde no estorbe?

—¡Al otro lado de la costa, idiota, matando a miles de personas!

—¡Y crees que me importa! Por si no te diste cuenta, estaba salvando el trasero de tu discípulo.

—¿Matando a otras personas?

—¡Bah! ¡Vete al carajo! ¡Estoy harto de ti y tus pataletas de vieja!

—¡Y yo estoy harto de tu falta de cerebro!

—¡Qué has dicho, imbécil!

—¡Lo que oíste! ¡O prefieres que lo repita para ver si ahora si captas!

—¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Ahora sí que terminare contigo!

Sin que nadie pueda o quiera detenerlos, ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque, dispuestos a empezar una batalla de mil días.

—¡Basta! —una vocecita se impuso en medio del odio. Era Camus—. Milo no respira…

Ambos santos se volvieron a ver y encontraron al pequeño acuariano arrodillado junto al cuerpo inerte de Milo. Kratos abrió inmensos los ojos y de dos pasos llegó a lado de su discípulo, le tomó el pulso y al comprobar que apenas se sentía, empalideció.

—Hay que llevarlo al Templo Mayor —exclamó Giuseppe.

Kratos no lo escuchó y por sí sólo tomó entre sus brazos el pequeño cuerpecito y de un impulso saltó hasta la cima del acantilado y luego desapareció dejando un rastro de luz dorada.

—¿Se va a morir? —preguntó Camus al borde de las lagrimas. Giuseppe se arrodilló a su lado y le despejó el cabello mojado de su rostro.

—No, claro que no —le sonrió—. El Patriarca lo atenderá y se pondrá bien.

—Si se muere, yo quiero morirme también.

—Camus… —Giuseppe quedó impactado con aquellas palabras—. No digas eso.

—Fue mi culpa, yo le dije para bajar hasta aquí… él no quería, pero yo insistí… Yo… Yo estaba celoso de que él hiciera cosas divertidas con Aioria… Lo siento.

Sólo entonces Giuseppe comprendió al tormento que había condenado a su discípulo.

—Soy yo quien lo siente, Camus… Fui un imbécil.

—¿Eh? —el niño abrió los ojos y lo miró sin entender.

—Yo y mis odios… Nunca debí dejar que llegaran a ti… Ahora pueda que sea tarde para arreglar las cosas.

—¿Tarde?

—Kratos… Es un salvaje, pero si hay algo que aprecia en este mundo es a su discípulo.

—¿Estará enojado conmigo?

—Estará enojado con el mundo… Pero no te preocupes, ya se me ocurrirá algo para que puedas ver a Milo.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

Le acarició la cabeza y tomándolo entre sus brazos lo alzó de la arena. El agua no tardaría en regresar y además tenían que sanar esa horrible herida de su brazo.

.

.

Cuando llegaron al Templo Mayor, el patriarca ya había atendido a Milo y el niño descansaba en una de las habitaciones con Kratos vigilando la entrada. Giuseppe intentó dirigirle la palabra, pero sólo recibió una mirada de desprecio y una vuelta de cara. Pensó en insistir, pero desistió al ver que sólo empeoraría las cosas. Decidió entonces vigilar la curación de Camus y ya luego averiguar por la salud del pequeño escorpión.

En vista de que el patriarca ya estaba demasiado cansado después de curar a Milo, en la enfermería un médico atendió la herida de Camus, desinfectándola y cosiéndola, para después vendarla y asegurarla.

—Sanara en unos cuántos días, pero mientras tanto no debe hacer ningún ejercicio.

—No lo hará.

—Bien… Eso es todo.

Camus le dirigió una mirada a su maestro.

—Mmm… —Giuseppe dudó—. Señor, nos podría decir cómo está el discípulo de Kratos.

—¿El pequeño Milo? Ah, estable... Claro que al venir estaba muy mal, había tragado mucha agua y sus pulmones estaban llenos de sal… Felizmente el patriarca pudo atenderlo a tiempo. Ahora está recuperándose, aunque todavía no ha vuelto en sí.

—Pero ¿estará bien verdad?

—Eso creemos, después de todo, fue el patriarca quien lo atendió.

Cuando salieron de la enfermería, pasaron junto a la habitación donde descansaba Milo, pero una doncella les anunció que nadie podía entrar por orden de Kratos.

—Sólo queremos verlo un minuto —dijo Giuseppe.

—Oh, no, señor. Lo siento, pero el señor Kratos tan sólo fue a cambiarse sus sagradas vestiduras… Si regresa y los encuentra aquí, se enojara mucho.

—Sí, claro, entendemos. Bueno, si Milo despierta, ¿le puede decir que Camus está bien y que pronto vendrá a verlo?

La doncella dudó, pero al ver la carita triste de Camus se apiadó.

—Bueno, se lo diré cuando el señor Kratos este distraído.

—Bien, gracias.

Salieron del Templo Mayor y se toparon de frente con Saga y Aioros. Ambos se veían cansados y preocupados, pero cuando vieron a Camus se alegraron. Preguntaron por Milo y cuando recibieron la noticia de su estado prometieron mantenerlos a corriente de su evolución. Se despidieron y siguieron su camino hacia el interior del Templo ante la mirada desolada de Camus. Giuseppe volvió a pasarle la mano por los cabellos y lo invitó a bajar hacia Acuario para esperar las noticias allí. En el camino se cruzaron con Kratos, quien vestido con ropas más cómodas regresaba al Templo. Por su expresión dedujeron que no estaba de ánimos para intercambiar ningún tipo de palabra, pero aun así Giuseppe se arriesgó a preguntarle por Milo.

—¿Ahora si te importa?

—Sólo queremos saber si está bien.

—No me digas. ¿Pues no es que te pasas de inteligente? Deduce entonces, tragó medio kilo de sal.

—Kratos…

—Kratos nada. No quiero saber más de ustedes.

Y dando un escupitajo, reinició el asenso sin volverse a ver.

Camus pasó el resto del día esperando noticias del Templo Mayor y sólo en la noche Saga le informó que Milo todavía no había vuelto en sí, pero que estaba estable. Aunque Giuseppe entendió ese "estable" como "no hay nada más que se pueda hacer", no atinó a decir nada para no causarle más dolor al niño.

.

.

No había amanecido todavía cuando atravesó la salida del onceavo templo y se dirigió escaleras arriba hacia el Templo Mayor. Hacía un poco de frio, pero nada comparado con el remolino que tenía atorado en la garganta. Al llegar a las enormes puertas del edificio papal, el par de guardias apostados allí le cerraron el paso diciéndole que nadie podía entrar a menos que fuera llamado por Shion.

—Pero mi amigo está adentro —intentó persuadirlos.

Ambos hombres intercambiaron miradas contrariadas y sólo el más robusto se animó a hablar.

—Si te refieres al discípulo de Kratos, puedes regresar por donde viniste porque él ya no está aquí. Ayer muy tarde en la noche se lo llevaron a Escorpio.

Una luz se encendió en sus ojos.

—¿Despertó?

—No… Empeoró. Pero Kratos igual se lo llevó diciendo que su lugar está en Escorpio.

Así como se había encendido, la luz se apagó.

—Empeoró…

—Niño, mejor vete. Si alguien te ve aquí, nos meteremos en problemas.

.

.

Se detuvo bajo el grueso lintel y leyó la inscripción: Ποταμός αίματος. "Rio de Sangre". Su maestro le había contado que Kardia, el ultimo escorpión dorado que había peleado en una guerra santa, había mandando a esculpir esa frase después de haber teñido las aguas del río Jordán con las sangre de sus enemigos.

—Era un hombre sin límites —había dicho Giuseppe con esa expresión grave que delataba desprecio—. Siempre con sed de violencia y muerte.

—Estaba enfermo —le había dicho, ese mismo día, Milo—. Del corazón… Nadie lo podía curar y como último deseo sólo quería pelear con un oponente digno de su fuerza… Yo creo que tenía miedo… Miedo de morir y que nadie lo recordará.

—"Sólo las obras vuelven inmortales a los hombres" —citó Camus—. Aristóteles lo dijo.

—Sí, y Kardia quería ser inmortal.

—¿Crees que lo logró?

—Creo que sí, sino no estaríamos hablando de él ahora.

Suspiró y dio el primer paso hacia el interior del templo. Hacía un calor extraño entre sus paredes, como si el mármol hubiera salido de un volcán y todavía tuviera rastros del fuego interno de la tierra. Todo estaba muy oscuro y silencioso, y sus pisadas producían un eco tortuoso que moría cuando era tragado por los pasadizos laterales. De poder hubiera seguido el sonido hacia las habitaciones internas, pero sabía que no era correcto y debió seguir de largo hasta la entrada. Una vez allí, volvió a suspirar, miró alrededor y caminó hacia las escaleras. Se sentó en la primera y esperó.

.

.

Kratos expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones e hizo a un lado su capa. El remolino que se formó por esa sola acción logró mandar lejos las hojas muertas que yacían a sus pies. Delante de él se alzaba en todo su esplendor las Doce Casas y más abajo el Coliseo. El sol iluminaba parcialmente el paisaje y hacía del mar, a lo lejos, un espectáculo cegador.

—Atena… —el nombre se le escapó de los labios en forma de una exhalación.

—Todos compartimos tu preocupación, Kratos —oyó una voz, ronca pero gentil, detrás de él. No se volvió a ver aun sabiendo a quién le pertenecía.

—¿Qué le diré a Atena si llega a morir?

—Le dirás que hiciste todo lo posible.

Torció la boca, pero casi enseguida la volvió a acomodar formando una sonrisa escéptica.

—Todo lo posible no es suficiente.

Y tomando impulso, saltó al vacío. Shion lo vio alejarse y negó lentamente con la cabeza. ¿Sería posible que Atena les pusiera a sus santos lecciones tan fuetes tan sólo para asegurarse de que entendieran que sin unidad su causa no podía llevarse adelante? Era posible, al menos si seguía siendo la misma.

.

.

En cuanto vio la luz acercarse, supo que era él. Sorprendido, pues había pensado que estaba adentro del templo, se puso de pie y se alistó para saludarlo. La luz aterrizó a mitad de las escaleras y su silueta corpulenta no tardó en dibujarse ante él. Tomó aire, pasó saliva y serenó su mirada.

A medida que ascendía, lo veía fruncir más el ceño y cuando lo tuvo frente a él no pudo evitar sentir miedo.

—Buenos días, señor.

La boca de Kratos se volvió un rictus indescifrable.

—He venido a saber cómo esta Milo.

Al rictus le siguió una mirada gélida.

—Sólo quiero saber si ya despertó, sólo eso… Por favor…

—Vete.

—Pero…

—No hagas que lo repita, niño. Mi paciencia tiene un límite.

Y pasando por su lado, se adentró en la sombra que formaba el voladizo del techo.

—¡Usted no puede hacer esto!... Mandar sobre la vida de Milo, ¡no puede!

De haber tenido ánimos, Kratos habría alzado una ceja y volteado a ver la expresión desesperada del niño, pero como no tenía se limitó a seguir su camino hacia el interior del templo, sin imaginar que la entrada del mismo estaba a punto de convertirse en una trinchera.

Camus se quedó literalmente helado después de esa muestra increíble de arrojo y cayó desplomado sobre las escaleras. Las piernas le temblaban, pero no se arrepentía de todo lo dicho. Era la verdad, estaba seguro, nadie podía mandar sobre los deseos de otra persona, ni siquiera un padre o un hijo, mucho menos un maestro. Nadie. Y más cuando de por medio estaba una amistad tan fuerte y sincera como la que compartían él y Milo. Por eso, aunque tuviera que pasar el resto de su vida en esa escalera, sometido al hambre, al calor y al frio, esperaría.

.

.

Tres días habían pasado y ni Milo había despertado ni le habían permitido verlo. Pero él seguía allí, desde muy temprano hasta muy tarde, sentado en las mismas escaleras y con la misma determinación. Varios habían intentado persuadirlo, Saga, Aioros, el mismo Giuseppe, pero nadie había logrado moverlo ni un centímetro ante la mirada incrédula de Kratos. El templo de Escorpio se había convertido en una especie de iglesia con sus habitantes hablando a susurros y los visitantes dejando una oración e incienso al atravesarlo. Las fiestas habían dado paso a las vigilias y la música al llanto. Shion no había bajado, pero según Aioros no dejaba de pedir por Milo desde su altar personal.

—No tiene valor para verlo —había dicho Saga con un tono impotente y cansado—. Supongo que debemos prepararnos para lo peor.

—¡Milo no va a morir! —había gritado Camus, con la voz quebrada y las manos crispadas. Al verlo así, al borde mismo del llanto, nadie fue capaz de imaginar el santo imperturbable y lucido en que se convertiría años después.

Al atardecer del cuarto día, cuando la esperanza empezaba a desvanecerse, los caballeros dorados, incluido el patriarca, hicieron acto de presencia. Uno a uno, llegaron envestidos en sus majestuosos trajes dorados y fueron recibidos por las doncellas. Una vez que estuvieron completos fueron conducidos a las habitaciones internas y protegidos por las paredes iniciaron el ritual de la Imposición de Manos como último intento de salvarle la vida a Milo.

—Es un viejo ritual adquirido de los sacerdotes hebreos —le había explicado Aioros—. Consiste en hacer fluir aura por medio de las manos hacia el cuerpo del enfermo… Saga y yo nunca lo hemos hecho, pero hemos escuchado del patriarca que es muy sencillo, pero increíblemente poderoso. El problema es que su eficacia depende de la participación de los doce santos, y ahora mismo sólo somos nueve. Faltan Libra, Leo y Virgo.

El ritual se encontraba en media ejecución cuando todo el Santuario fue remecido por un violento aterrizaje y la noticia de la llegada del santo de Libra corrió a través de los templos por medio de los escuderos y guardias. Cuando al fin llegó a Escorpio, Camus fue invadido por una extraña sensación de nostalgia que le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, recordándole su primera entrevista con Shion. En aquella ocasión, estando al frente del gran Pope, había sentido unas terribles ganas de llorar. Ahora era lo mismo, sólo que las ganas eran por mucho mayores.

—Ah… Ya casi lo había olvidado —la voz susurrante y sabia que ya había anticipado le llegó a los oídos cuando todavía no estaba listo y la imagen del anciano lo golpeó como una bofetada de hierro—. Todos estos escalones… el frescor del viento, el aroma a incienso… Es como si sólo hubiera sido ayer.

Miraba el paisaje con los ojos entrecerrados y en su postura cansada y pequeña había mucha grandeza. Detrás un sequito de guardias y curiosos intentaba pasar desapercibido sin mucho éxito.

De pronto, y como si nada más importara, se volvió a verlo.

—Así que tú eres Camus.

Su voz y la sonrisa con la que adornó esa afirmación, lo hicieron estremecerse.

—Eres justo como dijo Shion… e igual a como yo te recordaba.

—¿Pe-Perdón?

—Sí, sí. Igual de inteligente y noble.

—Disculpe, señor, ¿pero lo conozco?

—Sí y no.

—¿Eh?

El anciano rió y ayudándose con su báculo subió los últimos escalones.

—He venido por el pequeño Milo y he traído conmigo a los dos santos faltantes.

—¿A los dos santos?

—Sí. Supongo que ya los conoces… ¡Aioria, Shaka, suban!

Apenas terminó de pronunciar sus nombres, los dos pequeños se abrieron paso a través de los otros cuerpos y emergieron cada uno con distinta expresión: Aioria nervioso y Shaka imperturbable. Ambos subieron las escaleras y se detuvieron junto al anciano.

—Suena improbable, pero en la última guerra que se libró contra Hades, el santo de Leo era apenas unos años mayor que ustedes, y el de Virgo… Bueno, el de Virgo siempre fue el de Virgo.

Aioria rió con el comentario de puro nervios y Shaka se limitó a asentir. El anciano sonrió y Camus experimentó una extraña paz después de tanto tormento. De pronto, en medio de la oscuridad, una luz había empezado a brillar.

—Camus —el anciano llamó su atención—. Antes de entrar hay algo que me gustaría contarte… Hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo vestía a Libra, hubo un santo que destacó por su inteligencia. Entre todos, era el que más posibilidades tenía de salir vivo del enfrentamiento contra Hades, sin embargo, y para gran dolor de Atena, pereció como todos los demás. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque en el momento más decisivo de su batalla, cuando debía hacer valer su inteligencia, sucumbió a la desesperación al ver a su amada poseída por un dios… No dejes que te suceda lo mismo… Por muy difícil que sea el escenario, mantén siempre viva la esperanza y escudándote en ella lucha hasta el final.

—Señor, yo…

—Es como sucedió con el antiguo Virgo. A pesar de su grandioso poder era imperfecto al no contar con todos sus sentidos. Ahora sin embargo ha alcanzado la perfección y ya tiene todas las armas para librar una batalla legendaria… Igual ha sucedido contigo, has nacido perfecto en cuerpo y alma y sólo necesitas entrenar tu mente… Librarte de aquello que te hace débil a los ojos del enemigo.

El anciano sonrió y llamando a Aioria y Shaka, caminó hacia el interior del templo seguido por los dos chiquillos. Camus se quedó solo de nuevo y cayó desplomado sobre las escalinatas, desbordado por todo lo que había oído.

.

.

—Ya está hecho —sentenció el patriarca una vez el ritual terminó—. Ahora sólo queda esperar.

—Yo creo que aun se puede hacer algo más —sonrió Dohko.

Kratos, que hasta ese momento no había despegado los ojos de su discípulo inconsciente, se volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Traer la otra mitad del alma del pequeño.

—Dohko, amigo mío, ¿de qué hablas? —preguntó el patriarca, demasiado cansado para descifrar la expresión de su amigo—: El alma de Milo está completa, sólo que anda muy lejos.

—¿Estás seguro? Pues a mí me pareció ver la mitad de ella apostada en la entrada de este templo.

Giuseppe frunció el ceño.

—¿Habla…? ¿Se refiere a Camus?

El anciano asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡No digas tonterías, anciano!

El grito retumbó en toda la habitación haciendo vibrar las ventanas, aun así Dohko no perdió su sonrisa y con un gesto les señaló a Saga y Aioros que salieran y que se llevaran con ellos a los pequeños, ambos exhaustos después de participar en el ritual. Los dos adolecentes hicieron caso y salieron cargando cada uno a un niño, obedientes, pero no menos contrariados. Una vez que sólo quedaron los mayores, Dohko habló de nuevo, pero esta vez con un ligero tono de mando.

—Seré breve, pero espero que mis palabras calen hondo en cada uno de ustedes, caballeros… A puertas de una nueva Guerra Santa, Shion y yo hemos hablado con la diosa Atena y ella nos ha confirmado lo que ya hace tiempo ambos veníamos sospechando: que algunos de los dorados que lucharon contra Hades hace doscientos cincuenta años han vuelto a la vida para volver a enfrentarse a las huestes enemigas.

—No puede ser.

—Claro que sí, Cáncer… Si bien no podemos revelarles quiénes son ellos, podemos asegurarles que entre ellos se cuentan Acuario y Escorpio.

—¡Eso es imposible!

—¡No lo es y tú bien lo sabes, Kratos! Desde el momento en que tomaste a Milo como tu discípulo lo supiste, pero lo negaste ya sea por egoísmo o por miedo.

Algunas miradas acusadoras se dirigieron hacia el aludido, éste bajó la mirada y masculló:

—No fue por egoísmo.

—Entonces fue miedo.

—Sólo váyanse y déjenme en paz.

—Lo haremos, pero antes debes permitir que Camus vea a Milo.

—¡Por qué!

—¡Porque no puedes romper lazos que están atados hace siglos, Kratos!

Esta vez había sido el patriarca quien gritó.

—Kardia y Degel… Debiste haberlos conocido para entender.

.

.

La noche había caído sobre el Santuario y del interior de Escorpio todavía no se filtraba ninguna noticia. Sólo las doncellas lloraban incansables y los guardias y escuderos, amontonados en las escaleras, murmuraban todo tipo de malos augurios. ¿Quién heredara a Escorpio si se muere? ¿Kratos tendrá que buscar otro discípulo? ¿Dónde lo encontrara a estas alturas? ¿Y si Atena manda un castigo por dejar morir a uno de sus santos? Camus empezaba a hartarse de tanta ignorancia, pero no creía posible hacer nada para callarla en su estado patético de espera. Además era sólo un niño, aunque a veces ni él mismo lo creyera, sólo tenía seis años y mucho que aprender. Aun así, si había algo que sabía, era que Milo no podía morir. Al menos no así, sin haber peleado sus batallas y escrito su legado para los santos venideros.

—Camus —la voz de Saga le sobresaltó.

Se volvió a verlo y lo encontró con Shaka en sus brazos.

—¿Milo ya despertó?

—No. Pero no te preocupes, allá adentro esta el antiguo maestro.

Aioros salió también y con Aioria en brazos le dijo que sólo quedaba esperar. Camus asintió resignado, desde hace cuatro días lo único que había hecho era esperar.

—Pondremos a este par a descansar y volveremos en seguida para acompañarte —dijo Aioros antes de empezar el descenso hacia Libra. Saga le siguió y el grupo apostado en las escaleras debió dividirse en dos para que ambos pudieran pasar con su carga a cuestas.

.

.

—Pueda que efectivamente no sirva, pero al fin y al cabo, no perdemos nada intentándolo.

Kratos cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Apretó los puños y exhaló con fuerza.

—Está bien. Tráiganlo.

Dohko sonrió y con un gesto le indicó a Giuseppe que fuera por Camus.

.

.

¿Cuánto más tendría que esperar? Nunca, ni siquiera cuando Giuseppe y Kratos redoblaban la vigilancia, había pasado tantos días sin ver a Milo.

—Camus —la voz le llegó como un eco, pero igual se puso de pie de inmediato.

—Maestro… ¿Milo ya despertó?

Giuseppe negó con la cabeza.

—No… Sin embargo, Kratos ha permitido que entres a verlo.

A pesar que la había esperado con demencia, la noticia tardó en ser asimilada por su cerebro.

—¿Qué?

—Que puedes entrar a verlo, Camus.

—Pero…

—Vamos, hijo, date prisa antes de que Kratos se arrepienta.

Y con una mano le indicó el interior del templo.

Camus lo dudó por un instante, pero su deseo resultó más fuerte y de un saltó se abalanzó sobre la puerta. Sin esperar que Giuseppe le mostrara el camino, corrió y pronto estuvo surcando uno de los pasillos. Toparse con las doncellas y una puerta entreabierta le indicó que estaba en el lugar correcto.

Se detuvo. El corazón le palpitaba fuerte y el aire silbaba al entrar por su boca a causa de la resequedad de sus labios. A su lado las voces le animaban a entrar, pero ahora sentía miedo y no sabía bien por qué, quizás miedo de no encontrarlo o de encontrarlo muerto o agonizante. Si era así, entonces no quería entrar, prefería regresar sobre sus pasos y sentarse en esos escalones, esperando para siempre.

"No dejes que te suceda lo mismo… Por muy difícil que sea el escenario, mantén siempre viva la esperanza y escudándote en ella lucha hasta el final."

Cierto. No debía dejarse vencer por la desesperación, tenía que ser valiente.

Avanzó hacia la puerta y empujándola se abrió pasó al interior de la habitación. Todos los presentes se volvieron a verlo y un silencio pesado se instaló. Pasó saliva, todos eran tan altos y tan fuertes, y él tan pequeño y débil. Y Kratos… Kratos apenas y se volvió a verlo, pero estaba allí y su presencia era tan avasallante como la mirada de un dios.

—Pasa, pequeño —Dohko le sonrió desde el centro de la habitación.

Miró al anciano, miró a cada uno de los demás y finalmente miró la cama que se elevaba al centro.

Milo.

Dio el primer paso con mucho esfuerzo, pero para el siguiente ya estaba corriendo. Pasó entre los destellos dorados y pronto estuvo junto a la cabecera. Le quedaba a la altura del pecho y para ver el rostro que responsaba sobre la almohada tuvo que elevarse sobre las puntillas de los pies. Milo tenía los ojos cerrados y la expresión de estar hundido en el más profundo de los sueños. En su semblante pálido no había rastro alguno de su característica alegría y en sus labios resecos una sonrisa parecía una promesa muerta.

—Milo… —lo llamó.

Kratos miró de reojo la escena esperanzado en alguna respuesta, pero al ver que su discípulo seguía igual de inmóvil, apretó los puños y dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación. Dohko lo siguió con la mirada y luego volvió los ojos a la cama.

—Sera mejor que salgamos todos, caballeros —anunció.

Hubo un asentimiento general y luego uno a uno los santos se dirigieron hacia la salida. El último fue el patriarca, quien sin ocultar su cansancio y esperanza, le dedicó una mirada paternal a Camus.

—Ahora sólo a ti te puede escuchar —le dijo.

Una vez solo, Camus se quedó en silencio observando la pequeña mano que sobresalía de las sabanas. ¿Cuántas veces la había sostenido durante ese último año? Cuando trepaban arboles, cuando ascendían por los peñascos o subían a las ruinas, siempre había estado allí para ayudarlo y a veces incluso consolarlo. Pero ahora yacía quieta y con la amenaza de nunca más cerrarse alrededor de la suya. ¿Cómo…? La vida era tan frágil, tan corta, y aun así él nunca había pensado en la muerte antes, ni siquiera cuando su maestro le narraba antiguas batallas y le describía la muerte de sus camaradas. Nunca. Pero ahora casi la tenía al frente, sobre su amigo, respirando saña y olvido.

—Milo… —intentó de nuevo, pero esta vez dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran—. Ya despierta y vamos a jugar.

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta, tomó la mano de Milo y la apretó contra su frente, mojándola con sus lágrimas.

—¿Camus…?

Y así, sin más, oyó su nombre.

—¡Milo!

Se alzó sobre sus puntillas y sonrió al ver los ojos abiertos de su amigo.

Milo le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Me duele mi cabeza y tengo hambre.

—Milo…

—¿Por qué estas llorando?

Camus abrió los ojos y, de pronto, no supo qué decir.

—¿Camus…?

—Es que también me duele la cabeza.

—Oh… Entonces, ven, sube y descansa conmigo.

—Pero…

—Vamos, hay bastante espacio.

Lo dudó, pero al mirar la puerta cerrada, se decidió. Se quitó los zapatos y como pudo trepó la cama y se metió entre las sabanas.

—Estás helado —le hizo notar Milo.

—Y tú muy caliente.

—¿De veras?

—Sí, pero no importa. Entre los dos podemos lograr el equilibrio.

Milo batió sus largas pestañas analizando la afirmación y luego se dio vuelta para sorprenderlo con un abrazo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Logro el equilibrio, ¿no ves?

Camus abrió los ojos y casi enseguida sonrió, abrazándolo también. Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, pero luego no pudo ignorar su tranquilidad.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En las estrellas. Desde aquí puedo verlas.

Camus desasió el abrazo y se incorporó curioso. Justo al frente de la cama se extendía una enorme ventana por donde se podía ver el firmamento en todo su esplendor. Milo se incorporó también y le señaló una de las estrellas.

—Esa murió hace varias décadas, pero todavía podemos mirarla porque su luz tarda miles de años en llegar hasta nosotros.

—Oh.

—Mi maestro dice que sin importar que tan grandes sean nuestros problemas, comparados con el firmamento son insignificantes… Por eso siempre que sintamos que todo anda mal debemos detenernos a mirar el cielo y pensar que ya pasará.

—¿Eso dice?

—Sí.

—Vaya, quizás después de todo no es un salvaje-é.

Milo se echó a reír, hace meses que no escuchaba esa palabra dicha de esa manera.

—No lo es... Kratos es bueno, sólo que nadie logra comprenderlo, sólo yo.

—Si tú lo dices —Camus se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el colchón y acurrucándose se preparó para dormir todo lo que no había dormido en los últimos días.

—¿Camus?

—¿Eh?

—Todavía se odian, ¿verdad?

—¿Quiénes?

—Giuseppe y Kratos.

Camus dudó en responder, pero finalmente lo hizo.

—Sí, pero no te preocupes. Ya encontraremos la forma de hacerlos amigos.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Milo se tendió a su lado y respiró profundamente antes de buscar su mano y apretarla contra su pecho.

—Gracias por llamarme.

—Gracias por escucharme.

Se sonrieron y cerraron los ojos para dormir.

.

.

—Par de sabandijas… —masculló Kratos, a un lado de la ventana, y alzó los ojos al cielo. Allí una estrella acababa de nacer.

Tres casa más arriba, Giuseppe miraba la misma estrella.

**FIN **

.

.

**N/F: **No sé ustedes, pero yo al menos me reí con las peleas de Kratos y Giuseppe xD.

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Saludos!

Pdta.: Mañana mismo empiezo a escribir otro capi de _Grecia_.


End file.
